Frases Toko
by SKSJtwo
Summary: Frases y mini-drabbles de la pareja conformada por Zuko y Toph.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Traigo un proyecto sugerido por mi beta (XD) para ganar inspiración, que consiste en escribir una frase o mini-drabble en base a una palabra escogida al azar del diccionario. Siendo sincera, la idea la sacamos de _**"Frases Tokka"**_ de la autora de éste mismo fandom _**Miyiku**_ _(Tiene unas historias muy buenas, 100% recomendadas)_ así que quise probar qué tal les parecía. Por supuesto, aunque me encanta el Tokka, me quedo en ésta ocasión con el Toko.

Recuerden que son palabras escogidas al azar, por lo que muchas de ellas tienen significados desconocidos para ustedes. Si existe alguna duda, busquen en un diccionario (bueno no) pueden preguntarme.

❤ _**FRASES TOKO ❤**_

❤ _**Milamores**_ _.-_ La flor se deshacía entre sus dedos pequeños, muriendo ante la sonrisa traviesa de la más joven que, sin dejar aun de maltratar los diminutos pétalos rosas, se volteó hacia él apenas hubo escuchado sus pasos acercarse por el prado florido.

Zuko rió, y la flor acabó en el piso, las manos ahora buscando un objetivo mucho más cálido que los pétalos marchitos.

❤ _**Cosmovisión**_ _.-_ La tierra podía aplastar, el aire empujar, el agua mojar y el fuego quemar. Era de lo más sencillo para Toph. No había que poder _ver_ para entenderlo. Entonces, ¿Por qué _su fogosidad_ seguía dándole la lata con el tonto bailecito del dragón y el fuego control?

❤ _**Embravecer**_ _.-_ Zuko estaba comiendo muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Junto a él, Aang lo observaba extrañado. Fue entonces cuando el grito tronó desde algún lugar de la montaña y una roca –que vayan a saber los espíritus de dónde salió- voló por sobre sus cabezas, casi aplastando al príncipe de la nación del fuego en el proceso. Hubo otro grito, aun más fuerte que el primero, y Aang sólo pudo suspirar, volviendo a mirar a su amigo. " _¿Cuántas veces más pretendes robar su comida?"_

" _Es divertido verla furiosa"_

❤ _**Embolatar**_ _.-_ Llevaban ya unos diez minutos en ello, con las cálidas manos metidas entre su cabello y los mechones ásperos golpeando su rostro. La chica ciega gruñó, sintiendo cómo el otro volvía a hacer exactamente el mismo movimiento de hace 4 minutos. _"Flamitas, ¿Es mi idea, o estás tardando a propósito"._ Sin dar una respuesta, el príncipe continúo con su labor de trenzar el oscuro cabello de la niña con aroma a flores.

❤ _**Farruco**_ _.-_ Perdió la cuenta de los soldados que habían caído ya, y no le fue sencillo tampoco contar los que volvían a levantarse, dispuestos a enfrentarla. Ella hizo un movimiento con sus manos, sin darle importancia a la cantidad, y él no pudo más que admirar en silencio su batalla.

❤ _**Friso**_ _.- "Huele como tú"_

" _Siéntete libre de conocer cada centímetro de ella, porque será también tuya desde hoy."_ Toph le sonrió, dándose luego a la tarea de acariciar con la yema de sus dedos la parte inferior de la pared, familiarizándose con la que sería la habitación matrimonial.

❤ _**Expedición.-**_ Gruñó, maldijo un poco y se quejó otro tanto durante el ascenso hasta que los familiares brazos la cargaron. Y entonces rió. Rió mucho, porque detestaba caminar en terrenos cuyo suelo estaba formado casi en su totalidad por espinas, pero le encantaba que su amigo con olor a azufre la cargara.

❤ _**Hollín.-**_ _"¿Estuviste con Zuko?"_ __Toph negó a la pregunta de su amiga/madre, pero las oscuras manchas en su piel pálida la delataban.

❤ _**Copete.-**_ Su peinado la hacía ver linda, sí, aunque él la prefería mucho más con el cabello suelto, especialmente si se encontraba esparcido por su cama. Pero Toph decía que así le fastidiaba al hacer tierra control, ¿Y quién era Zuko para llevarle la contraria a la bandida ciega?

❤ _**Contera.-**_ _"¿No crees que hace mucho ruido?"_

" _Es lo lógico si es un bebé aún"_

" _Deberías probar a amordazarla."_ Negando ante lo dicho, besó la frente de la pequeña criaturita, agradeciendo una vez más por su existencia, y por lo mucho que había ayudado ésta a su relación con la maestra metal. Un hijo puede unir mucho a dos personas.

❤ _**Choza.-**_ Era una casa pequeña, _demasiado pequeña,_ y fría como el hielo mismo. Pero pequeña y fría era como le gustaban las cosas, _y las mujeres._ Además, tenía algo bueno. En un lugar pequeño y frío, la mejor forma de hacer entrar en calor a su ciega novia era… el calor corporal.

❤ _**Morral.-**_ Sokka seguía diciendo esto y aquello de lo bien que combinaría aquel bolso con su ropa, o de las muchas cosas que podría poner en él. Aang asentía emocionado a cada una de sus palabras, y Katara le repetía que entonces lo comprara. Mientras que, medio apartados, medio fingiendo no conocer al raro trío, el príncipe de la nación del fuego y la maestra ciega aguardaban. _"¿Te importa lo que está ocurriendo"_

" _¡Qué va! Ni siquiera puedo ver el dichoso bolso. "_

" _Entonces vamos por algo de comer."_

❤ _**Brebaje.-**_ Olía extraño, y sabía horrible. Pero era la única cosa que Toph sabía preparar capaz de curar la gripe del otro. Algo es algo, ¿No? Y si no le gustaba, ¿Para qué la dejaban entonces a ella cuidándolo?

❤ _**Aunar.-**_ Aang necesitaba un maestro que le enseñara fuego control, y Zuko parecía sinceramente dispuesto a ello. Si tan solo todos no estuvieran tan absurdamente cegados por el rencor. Y luego la ciega era ella. Pero Toph iba a lograr que el _príncipe flamitas_ se les uniera, así tuviera que echar el templo completo abajo esa noche. Zuko estaba arrepentido, era honesto en eso, y la maestra tierra confiaría en él. Le haría saber que confiaba en él. Todos sabemos qué ocurrió luego.

❤ _**Desistir.-**_ Lo había intentado todo, había hecho de todo, pero era inútil. Toph seguiría sin verlo –por muy redundante que esto sea- mientras iba de un lado a otro colgada del brazo del guerrero de la tribu agua. Se rendía. Al parecer, no llegaría el día en que Toph Beifong se fijara en Zuko de otra forma que no fuera la amistad.

❤ _**Aticismo.-**_ Existían muchas formas para describir esos ojos verdes que lo miraban sin ver en realidad. Hermosos, preciosos, divinos, magníficos, espléndidos, radiantes, capaz de dejarle sin aire. Pero era Toph, y con ella no tenías más opción que ser sencillo. _"Lindos. Tienes unos ojos muy lindos…"_ Y Zuko sería capaz de murmurar un millón de sinónimos más para la sonrisa que siguió luego.

❤ _**Meandro.-**_ Su cuerpo era perfecto, y no había para él goce más grande que delinear con la yema de sus dedos hasta la más oculta curva femenina, gozando de las risitas que ella profería ante sus caricias, viéndolo luego con sus ojos ciegos.

❤ _**Graznido.-**_ El pájaro había aparecido de pronto en el cielo, y ella no había sido capaz de _sentirlo_ antes. No fue hasta que la maldita ave abrió el pico, que Toph reconoció su presencia. Pero había sido demasiado tarde, y ahora tenía que inventarse una buena excusa de porqué había brincado de repente hacia la espalda del maestro fuego.

❤ _**Juncia.-**_ Los ancianos del consejo volvieron a mirarlo cuando la muchacha apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa de piedra, importándole poco lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ellos parecían suplicar con la mirada, sin saber que Toph era la única plaga de la que Zuko jamás sería capaz de deshacerse.

❤ _**Desvincular.-**_ La maestra ciega estaba gritando algo en su dirección, más no hizo ni el ademán de voltear hacia ella, silbando bajito una melodía en un intento por parecer desapercibido. Ellos podían ser todo lo amigos que quisieran, pero no iba a ser arrastrado con ella al ser descubierta en sus travesuras.

❤ _**Lego**_ _ **.-**_ _"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle a mi tío?"_ Encogiendo los hombros, la más joven se llevó un poco más de comida a la boca, eructando y volviendo a masticar _"¡Debes ayudarme!"_

" _¿Yo?"_ Preguntó señalándose a sí misma de modo exagerado _"¡Por favor Zuko! No tengo la menor idea de cómo se juega el Pai Sho."_

❤ _**Pregón.-**_ Parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Volteó a ver a sus amigos, y parpadeó una vez más. Su boca se abrió, se cerró, y hubo otro parpadeó. Volvió a ver entonces hacia la maestra metal. _"¿Qué dijiste?"_

" _¡Que estoy embarazada!"_ Gritó por enésima vez una muy frustrada Toph.

❤ _**Regicida.-**_ Los guardias del palacio estaban rodeándola, mientras Katara y Sokka no dejaban de regañarla a voz de grito por su acción. ¿Acaso no entendían que había sido un accidente? Toph no había planeado que la fuente de piedra cayera justo junto al cuerpo de un durmiente Zuko, no intentaba matarle, por favor, ¿Cómo iba ella a calcular la trayectoria de algo que se encontraba en el aire?

❤ _**Remozar.-**_ _"Estás… estás bellísima"_ __Ella se sonrojó por su comentario, y él no pudo dejar de observar embobado lo bien que lucía en ese vestido. Lo bella que Katara la había dejado. Más hermosa de lo habitual.

❤ _**Résped.-**_ _"Idiota flameante, te estoy hablando"_ Zuko la ignoró una vez más, y ella chasqueó los labios, lanzando piedritas en su dirección. _"Oye grandísimo tarado gruñón, que te hablo. ¡Llamitas malhumoradas!"_ __Suspirando con cansancio, dejó de alimentar las llamas de la fogata para verla. Los ojos verdes brillaban pálidos bajo la luz de la luna, y estaban volteados en su dirección.

" _Mi nombre es Zuko"_ Una sonrisa burlona curvó los labios rosas

" _Ya lo sé, idiota flameante."_


	2. Chapter 2

ღ Llegando con más palabras, decidí enumerarlas ésta vez. No tengo pensado cuántas haré en realidad, porque uso éste medio cuando mi mente se encuentra en blanco. Por el momento, actualizaré con un total de 25 palabras por capítulo. ¡Que las disfruten!

ღ _**Frases Toko**_ ღ

 _ **26.-**_ _ **Kriptón.-**_ Su tío Iroh decía que muchas cosas conformaban el mundo que los rodeaba y albergaba. Así también, Zuko podía decir que muchas cosas conformaban a la pequeña que jugaba con Aang. El cabello negro, los ojos verdes tan pálidos como la luna, la piel sonrojada y las llamas saliendo de sus manos. Tal como el mundo que los rodea y alberga, la princesa de la nación del fuego estaba también conformada por muchas cosas. Cosas heredadas de sus padres.

 _ **27.-**_ **Datación** _ **.-**_ Si debía indicar el momento exacto en el que comenzó a enamorarse de ella, podía decir que fue cuando lo amenazo con vengarse por quemar sus pies.

 _ **28.-**_ _ **Martineta**_ _.-_ Viéndola discutir con Sokka la forma de proseguir el viaje, sólo pudo sonreír. Toph era como esas extrañas aves. Si de ella dependía, sus pues siempre tocarían tierra firme.

 _ **29.-**_ _ **Observador.**_ _-_ No pudo hacer más que mirar como ella era feliz con otro.

 _ **30.-**_ _ **Callejuela.-**_ Lo bueno de avanzar por ahí, es que era tan estrecho, que el cuerpo más pequeño avanzaba pegado al suyo.

 _ **31.-**_ _ **Desposte.-**_ _"En estos momentos, agradezco ser ciega."_ Zuko tragó las náuseas, disponiéndose a matar al animal que sería su cena.

 _ **32.-**_ _ **Chelín.-**_ Despertar a su lado era para él un gran tesoro por el que, curiosamente, no había pagado nada.

 _ **33.-**_ _ **Contagiosa.-**_ Toph no dejaba de reír por su broma. A regañadientes, él debió sonreír también.

 _ **34.-**_ _ **Acupuntura.-**_ _"Tal vez eres gruñón por el estrés."_

" _No soy gruñón"_ Toph rió, consiguiendo un enorme erizo de alguna parte.

" _Nada mejor para el estrés que la acupuntura."_

 _ **35.-**_ _ **Faltriquera.**_ _-_ Todos aquellos que tuvieron la osadía de presenciar el momento en el que la maestra tierra se levantaba el vestido para sacar las piezas de plata del bolsillo oculto en éste, eran ahora considerados enemigos del señor del fuego.

 _ **36.-**_ _ **Duplicar.-**_ Si algo podía hacerlo más feliz que el nacimiento de un hijo maestro fuego, era el nacimiento de dos.

 _ **37.-**_ _ **Conminar.-**_ ¿Por qué tenía él que hacer eso? ¡Precisamente _él!_ Habiendo tantas otras opciones, o tantos otros _culpables._ Pero no. Toph lo había señalado, con su mal genio y una roca amenazando con caer sobre su cabeza, y fue su obligación limpiar el desastre que tanto Aang como Sokka habían ayudado a crear con las pertenencias de las dos mujeres del grupo. Algún día dejaría de sentirse intimidado por la menor. _Algún día._

 _ **38.-**_ _ **Vivísima.-**_ Según Sokka, estuvieron a punto de morir durante la llegada del cometa. Por eso, agradecía tenerla bromeando a su lado.

 _ **39.-**_ _ **Enarenar.**_ _-_ Discutir en la playa durante la luna de miel le confirmó a Zuko que su esposa había, efectivamente, perfeccionado su arena control.

 _ **40.-**_ _ **Motivarse.**_ _-_ Ella no sabía nadar, pero la cálida mano sujetando la suya bastó como motivación para intentarlo.

 _ **41.-**_ _ **Arreglada.-**_ Si la aeronave de la nación del fuego detenida en el jardín de los Beifong indicaba algo, era justamente que la esposa de su señor había arreglado el problema con sus padres.

 _ **42.-**_ _ **Kipá.-**_ _"¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?"_ Volvía a preguntar Toph, sofocada bajo la tela que cubría su cabeza.

" _Porque la ceremonia lo amerita"_ Volvía a responder entonces Zuko.

 _ **43.-**_ _ **Intervenir.**_ _-_ Fue cuando la chica ciega mando a volar una roca gigantesca, que Zuko decidió intervenir para salvar la vida de su amigo.

 _ **44.-**_ _ **Calígrafo.-**_ Toph no tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo hacía ni para qué la quería ahí el otro. Pero si él insistía en enseñarle caligrafía, ¿Qué iba ella a hacer?

 _ **45.-**_ _ **Carbonizar.-**_ Si uno de ésos solados volvía a ponerle una mano encima a la bandida ciega, Zuko no iba a contenerse.

 _ **46.-**_ _ **Saturnino.-**_ Estaba otra vez callado, pensando en quién sabe qué cosa, como casi siempre lo estaba en los últimos días. _"¿Sabes una cosa?"_ Se colocó de pie de pronto, llamando la atención del único que continuaba despierto junto a ella. Caminó segura hasta él, inclinándose de modo que sus rostros tuvieran una mayor cercanía. _"No me gusta cuando estás triste"_ Besó su mejilla con rapidez, golpeándole luego el hombro _"Deberías reír un poco más"_ __No consiguió una sonrisa, pero mataría a cualquiera por poder ver, más que sentir las vibraciones, su expresión de sorpresa.

 _ **47.-**_ _ **Pacifismo.-**_ El tío Iroh insistía en solucionar el asunto compartiendo una taza de buen té. Toph y Zuko insistieron en echar a patadas de la tienda al alborotador.

 _ **48.-**_ _ **Amodorrar.-**_ No quiso despertar al mayor, por lo que cantó bajito, buscando dormir a la ruidosa bebé. No sabía que el señor del fuego estaba también disfrutando la melodía.

 _ **49.-**_ _ **Fulastre.-**_ Era precisamente la sonrisa de la muchacha ciega la que le indicaba a Zuko que no bebiera de _esa_ taza de té.

 _ **50.-**_ _ **Zabuquear.-**_ La maestra metal insistía en agitar la copa, derramando su contenido sobre su enfurruñado y gruñón amigo _chispitas._


	3. Chapter 3

® Disclaimer.- Los personajes de "Avatar; la leyenda de Aang" no me pertenecen.

 **FRASES TOKO**

..

..

 _ **51.- Voluntariamente**_

" _Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas"_ Afirmó la maestra tierra tronando los dedos. Y Zuko suspiró, pensando que ir a ver la estúpida obra no sonaba ahora tan mal como hace cinco minutos.

 _ **52.- Andanzas**_

Acompañar al avatar en su viaje había sido peligroso, sí. Bibliotecas que se hunden en la arena, taladros gigantes, secuestradores de bisontes, hombres capaces de hacer fuego control con su mente. En fin, peligroso. Pero Toph nunca se había sentido más en riesgo que cuando el príncipe de la nación del fuego pidió unirse a ellos, alterando los latidos de su corazón.

 _ **53.- Neumonía**_

Toph tosía, balbuceaba y sufría por la alta fiebre. Katara insistía en que se alejara, que tal vez podría ser contagioso pero, ¿Cómo iba Zuko a soltar su mano?

 _ **54.- Independencia**_

" _Puedo hacerlo sola, chispita"_ ignorándola, el otro no dudó en arrebatarle uno de los paquetes más pesados. Ella podría ser todo lo independiente que quisiera, al igual que Zuko podía ser un caballero cuando y con quién se le diera la gana.

 _ **55.- Conchavear**_

" _Ya sé"_ la más joven sacudió el trozo de tela _"Si tú me das tu carne, yo te devuelvo tu capa."_ Al príncipe ningún intercambio le había parecido nunca tan injusto.

 _ **56.- Esconder**_

Ella era capaz de esconder casi cualquier cosa con su tierra control. Desde el bolso de Sokka hasta los vestidos de seda de Katara. Pero el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas al elogiar él su tierra-control, ése no podía esconderse bajo tierra.

 _ **57.- Reír**_

Si había algo que Zuko disfrutaba de la maestra ciega, era su forma de reírse por casi cualquier cosa.

 _ **58.- Masajista**_

" _¿Qué obsesión tiene con eso de los masajes?"_ le preguntó a los otros dos mientras observaban la batalla entre las dos maestras. Sin duda, cada una era increíble en los suyo. _"Ha estado hablando de ello todo el tiempo."_

" _Me dio uno una vez."_ Aang murmuró, y su expresión le dijo a Zuko que, mejor, no cediera con Toph en ese asunto.

 _ **59.- Pésimo**_

Sus pies dolían, Sokka no la dejaba en paz, y Zuko tartamudeaba una estúpida disculpa por novena vez esa mañana. Sin duda, estaba teniendo un pésimo día.

 _ **60.- Adolescencia**_

" _Lo que yo creo, es que deberías dejar de estar quejándote y mejor me das un beso."_ La otra lo golpeó, quejándose una vez más por los malditos cólicos. _"No recuerdo que Katara o Azula sufrieran tanto."_

" _Chispitas, ¿Quieres cerrar la puta boca?"_

 _ **61.- Abeto**_

" _Hay que destruir el suelo bajo él."_

" _Hay que quemarlo."_

" _Mejor lo rodeamos y ya."_ Katara decidió, ignorando los impulsivos comentarios del par.

 _ **62.- Sobrenatural**_

 _No temía a las historias de terror. Pero cuando el ruido se repitió ahí fuera, Toph se apegó aun más a la cálida espalda de su valiente príncipe._

 _ **63.- Elegir**_

Sabía desde el principio que el otro tenía a Mai. Y aun así lo eligió a él. No podía mandar al corazón.

 _ **64.- Vainilla**_

Zuko dijo que era su olor favorito, por lo que ella no volvió a quejarse por el fuerte aroma a vainilla de la loción que Katara le obligaba a usar cada mañana. Si eso significaba tener al otro todo el día oliendo su cuello, ¡Bienvenido sea!

 _ **65.- Quebrarse**_

" _Yo… Acepté salir con Sokka"_

" _Si es lo que quieres."_ Le restó importancia el maestro fuego. Pero bastó con que ella le diera la espalda, para que las lágrimas fluyeran.

 _ **66.- Ceniza**_

El fuego dejaba tras de sí un montón de cenizas. Quien lo controlaba, dejaba un joven corazón roto.

 _ **67.- Seudónimo**_

" _¿Cómo decidió llamarte ésta semana?"_ Le había preguntado Sokka apenas se alejó de la maestra tierra.

" _Pararrayos."_ La carcajada del guerrero se escuchó en todo el campamento.

 _ **68.- Emperezarse**_

A juzgar por los gritos de Aang y Katara, ellos necesitaban ayuda combatiendo al enorme animal que se les había aparecido en el bosque. La maestra lo meditó por unos segundos, aun recargada sobre el cuerpo somnoliento de Zuko. _"¿Deberíamos ir?"_ Preguntó el príncipe, a lo que ella bostezó, acomodándose aún más contra el mayor.

" _Sobrevivirán."_

 _ **69.- Concionador**_

Por lo general, los discursos no le interesaban a menos que fuera ella misma quien los llevara a cabo. Pero era la voz de Zuko la que se escuchaba, y debía admitir que sentía cierto _gusto_ por la voz de él.

 _ **70.- Oftalmofobia**_

" _¿Qué es?"_ Los ojos verdes siguieron fijos en él, comenzando a hacerle sentir nervios _"¿Qué ocurre Toph?"_ La maestra tierra parpadeo, confusa y ligeramente divertida, llevándose el dedo al mentón en aparente razonamiento _"¡Dilo de una vez! ¿Qué tanto es lo que me ves?"_ Riendo ahora con real diversión, la más joven sacudió la cabeza en negación

" _Chispitas, ¿Cuántas veces más vas a olvidar que soy ciega?"_

 _ **71.- Postema**_

Pertenecer al equipo avatar hacía a Zuko sentirse bien. Más que bien, de una forma maravillosa. Las horas pasadas con ellos en vaga diversión le supieron a perfecta gloria. O al menos así fue en un principio, hasta que se fijó en la belleza de _cierta amiga suya_ y los nervios comenzaron a dominarlo _._ Y si Toph no hubiera notado su nerviosismo cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, probablemente el maestro de fuego-control se libraría de su constante presencia.

 _ **72.- Pudiente**_

Tenían cosas en común, era obvio. Sus familias eran poderosas, tan influyentes y temidas. Tan capaces de cualquier cosa por lograr sus objetivos. Así como Lao podía pagarle a alguien para secuestrar a su hija y llevarla de regreso con ellos, Ozai podía acabar con millones de vidas inocentes por su capricho de dominar el mundo. Y ambos eran los hijos rezagados de estos hombres. Pero algo había distinto. Donde Lao y Ozai veían inutilidad y odio, ellos veían sonrisas y alegrías. Y quizás Ozai destruyera el reino tierra, y quizás Lao jamás perdonara a su hija. Pero eso, en opinión de Zuko y Toph, no importaba si podían estar juntos.

 _ **73.- Gneis**_

Tal vez no llegara a ser tan maravillosa como la roca espacial de Sokka, pero Zuko se había esforzado tanto en conseguirla, que a Toph le pareció la roca más maravillosa del universo.

 _ **74.- Sopor**_

Era de noche, hacía frío y la luna no estaba iluminando el cielo. El equipo dormía, y el sueño le estaba venciendo también. Eso le parecía bien a Zuko, pues era ese breve momento en el que sus ojos se entrecerraban y la respiración se relajaba, que una persona, con pasitos dudosos y calmos, se acercaba a él creyéndolo dormido y, con extremo cuidado, depositaba un tímido beso en su frente. _"Duerme bien pantalones flameantes."_

 _ **75.- Heroizar**_

" _No es para tanto"_ Sokka refunfuñó a su lado, viendo al maestro fuego conversar a lo lejos con Aang _"Yo también te he traído comida antes."_

" _¡Pero él me trajo cientos de kilos de carne, Sokka! ¡Cientos!"_ Suspiró satisfecha, golpeándose felizmente la tripa llena de comida _"Lo siento capitán boomerang, pero ahora Zuko es mi maldito héroe."_


	4. Chapter 4

Y acabando con las frases, traigo las últimas 25 palabras. Gracias por leer y seguir este fic, ¡En serio muchas gracias!

® Disclaimer.- Los personajes de avatar no me pertenecen, solo escribo la historia con fines de entretención.

 _ **FRASES TOKO**_

 _ **76.- No**_

Dos letras, una simple palabra, un resultado catastrófico. Cuando la tierra comenzó a moverse y las rocas a flotar, Zuko descubrió que no debió haberse opuesto a enseñarle a la menor cómo se jugaba el Pai sho.

 _ **77.-Cosmólogo**_

" _No soy científico ni nada, pero apostaría que la luna no tiene rostro"_ el muchacho opinó de forma estoica acerca del dibujo que cierto guerrero le había regalado, viendo a la vez como su amiga se encogía de hombros

" _A mí ni me digas, soy ciega. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?"_

 _ **78.- Claraboya**_

" _No sé cómo esto podría ser mejor que volar en Appa."_ Riendo nerviosamente, palmeó la espalda de Toph, que vomitaba dentro de un gorro en ese momento. _"Vele el lado positivo, al menos entra algo de brisa"_ dijo señalando la pequeña ventana en lo alto.

 _ **79.- Desperdiciar**_

Sokka y Katara estaban discutiendo de quién sabe qué, mientras Aang y Suki los observaban con una cómica y boba sonrisa de enamorados. Por su parte, Zuko se mantenía más alejado, porque las peleas absurdas no eran lo suyo. _"Oye flamitas, ¿Puedo decirte algo?"_ aunque Toph estaba a su lado, su voz apenas se escuchó, cosa extraña para el mayor _"Cuando dijiste que deberíamos esperar… ¿A cuánto tiempo te referías?"_

" _Yo creo que ya fue el suficiente"_ declaró besando la mejilla de la menor, quien no tardó ni medio segundo en sonrojar por completo.

 _ **80.- Cultivar**_

" _No quiero que te cruces otra vez en mi camino… jamás"_ y Zuko la vio marchar con la culpa instalada en su pecho. No debió haber besado a Mai. ¿Para qué?

" _Cosechas lo que siembras, sobrino"_ su tío habló a su espalda.

 _ **81.- Podio**_

" _Sería más sencillo si ellos pudieran verme"_ Analizando la situación, el señor del fuego admiró una vez más cómo la gente de su pueblo seguía discutiendo en la plaza _"Debería traer algo en lo que montarme…"_

" _Concedido"_ Una tarima de rocas lo hizo elevarse de pronto.

 _ **82.- Aceituna**_

" _Quiero comer aceitunas"_

" _Pero… ¿De dónde las saco a esta hora?"_

" _Ingéniatelas, ¡Quiero mis malditas aceitunas!"_ Corriendo como si de ello dependiera su vida -y probablemente así fuera- Zuko se apresuró a cumplir el capricho de su embarazada esposa.

 _ **83.- Rociar**_

Katara seguía rociando las gotas de agua sobre ellos, imitando una lluvia capaz de reflejar la luz del sol, dando así paso a hermosos arcoíris. Zuko estaba fascinado, al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos más, cuando volteó a ver a una en específico, decidió que el modelaje de una roca espacial era tan bello como podía serlo un arcoíris artificial.

 _ **84.- Hombros**_

" _Zuko, déjame subir a tus hombros"_ Le reclamó de pronto la menor, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño _"¡Oh vamos! Sokka y Aang dejaron que sus novias lo hicieran. Es tu obligación siendo el mío."_

 _ **85.- Corteza**_

Katara, Aang y Sokka coincidían en una cosa; _ella_ era una huraña y sarcástica mujer. Pero había sido la primera en creer en él, y lo había perdonado con una facilidad increíble por haberle quemado los pies. Tal vez los otros tuvieran esa idea, más Zuko no se dejaba engañar con facilidad; Toph Beifong era mucho más de lo que su exterior enseñaba.

 _ **86.- Eje**_

" _Esto es absurdo, vas a tirarme"_

" _No lo haré. Ahora gira."_ Ella lo hizo gruñendo, porque Zuko no se rendía en que su esposa bailara con él.

 _ **87.- Continuar**_

No podías evitar lo inevitable. Toph estaba enamorada de otro. Seguir amándola se le antojaba estúpido al maestro fuego.

 _ **88.- Cereal**_

Ella se lo había advertido, no podía decir que no lo hizo. Pero cuando se levantó esa mañana y la vio tropezar con todo en la cocina, dos platos depositados descuidadamente en la mesa, Zuko coincidió con su amiga en que debieron llevar a Katara con ellos en su "viaje cambia vidas". Porque Toph, al igual que ayer, había preparado cereales para comer.

 _ **89.- Calefacción**_

" _Para ser la nación del fuego, estoy muriendo de frío aquí"_ Fue cuando los brazos del mayor la rodearon de pronto, que Toph calló sus protestas por un segundo, sólo un segundo. _"No creas que con un abrazo vas a hacerme olvidar que te negaste a instalar una chimenea, Zuko."_

 _ **90.- Lucir**_

Si la repisa servía para algo en aquel enorme palacio que siempre la hacía sentirse perdida, era para exhibir orgullosamente su cinturón de campeona.

 _ **91.- Guardar**_

" _¿Me ayudas con esto?"_ De mala gana, la maestra ciega recibió los frutos que el mayor le extendía, metiéndolos descuidadamente en el bolso que Sokka les había prestado _"Oye Toph, deberías sonreír un poco más al estar conmigo"_

" _¿Qué razón tendría para hacerlo?"_

" _Me encanta tu sonrisa"_

 _ **92.- Fonético**_

Como una persona ciega, Toph debía utilizar otros medios para recrearse aquello que las demás llamarían "su idea de hombre perfecto". Y para una persona como ella, a quien la vista le estaba restringida, existía una cosa que le hacía adorar o no de inmediato a alguien; su voz. Y cuando pensaba que nunca hallaría una que calzara con lo que para ella era "perfección", Zuko llegó pidiendo unirse a ellos.

 _ **93.- Mocos**_

" _¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"_

" _¿Hacer qué?"_ la más joven preguntó aun hurgando su nariz, a lo que el príncipe sólo pudo arrugar la nariz, señalándola luego aun cuando ella no podría verlo _"Oh, espera, te refieres a esto."_

" _Claro que me refiero a eso"_ cuando ella le sonrió sin el mínimo arrepentimiento o vergüenza por sus acciones, no pudo más que suspirar. _"¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me enamoré de ti?"_

" _¿En lo genial que soy?"_

 _ **94.- Hospital**_

Lo primero que se preguntó al despertar en aquel lugar de blanquísimas paredes y olor desagradable fue ¿Dónde estoy? Seguido de un ¿Qué pasó?Y entonces un par de ojos claros llenos de remordimiento se aparecieron frente a él. _"Oh, por Raava, lo lamento tanto Zuko. Prometo no volver a golpearte por decir que la sangre control era más genial que el metal control."_

" _Toph… ¿Dónde estoy?"_

 _ **95.- Invitado**_

" _¡Flamitas! ¡Ya no hay carne!"_ él y su madre suspiraron al tiempo, la mirada de ambos en aquella muchacha de pies sucios que pasaba los días con ellos en el palacio _"no te quedes ahí, ¿Así es como tratas a la honorífica invitada de la nación?"_

 _ **96.- Vara**_

" _Estás logrando enfadarme mucho Zuko. No me hagas golpearte."_

" _Estamos en una habitación completamente hecha de madera."_ Toph eligió ese instante para arrebatarle a Aang su vara, golpeando con ella la cabeza al, antes, arrogante príncipe de la nación del fuego.

 _ **97.- Cazar**_

" _Es una práctica horrible"_ seguía diciendo Aang, pero ellos querían comer carne y, al haber escogido ir, el avatar debía resignarse a las prácticas bárbaras del par de maestros renegados por sus padres.

 _ **98.- Témpano**_

Estrechó con más fuerza el pequeño y frágil cuerpo, las lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas y la mirada fija en los ojos cerrados de ella. Volvió entonces a ver con desesperación al guerrero que había llegado con la más pequeña, quien no dejaba de llorar abrazando a su novia. _"No puede ser así"_ susurró sin dejar de abrazarla, buscando darle su calor _"ganamos Toph, ¡Abre los malditos ojos!"_ pero ella seguiría siendo ahora sólo un cuerpo tan frío como el hielo.

 _ **99.- Mochila**_

" _¿Qué entendiste cuando Katara dijo que debíamos llevar sólo lo necesario?"_ Le preguntó realmente interesado al ayudarla a subir sus pertenencias al lomo de Appa. Riendo traviesamente, Toph besó su mejilla, acomodándose luego en la silla de montar del peludo bisonte volador.

" _Que llevara mis mejores juguetes."_

 _ **100.- Furioso**_

Las personas se apartaron apenas él puso un pie en la residencia Beifong, la mayoría murmurando cosas acerca de la presencia del señor del fuego allí, más a él poco le importaba. Pasando de todos esos payasos de la alta sociedad, fue hasta donde la ceremonia se realizaba. _"¡Toph Beifong!"_ gritó, interrumpiendo al anciano maestro que guiaba aquel circo. La joven maestra ciega dio un respingo al escucharlo, volteando hacia él _"¿Puedes explicarme qué hace la mujer que amo casándose con un idiota cualquiera?"_


End file.
